Tell Me, where did I go wrong?
by ostin
Summary: "We were just two different people trying to live together" It's not Kurt and Blaine anymore. It's not US.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the new character Brian. All belongs to R.I.B. and Fox.

They were married for 3 years and now living in New York.

Kurt landed on the fashion industry and currently a fashion magazine E.I.C.

While Blaine is in business industry, taking over his dad's position as the C.E.O.

Things are great in the first 2 years but in the 3rd year of marriage, their relationship starts to change especially when Blaine need to stay in the office most of the time and even when he's at home he was working, Going out of town for business trips leaving his husband alone for a whole week.

Kurt tried to understand, he knows Blaine is trying to prove his self to his dad until now. So that's why he's working so hard like this, but they had talked and promised that both of them should find time for each other despite the busy and toxic schedules. They've been distant to each other and Kurt tried to talk this with Blaine, but he didn't get the chance to. Every time they were just going to cuddle or even chat for a while, his husband's phone start ringing or if that's not the case he'll find him snoring already because of exhaustion.

So that's why Kurt ended in this situation. He was having an affair for half a year now. His name is Brian. Kurt met him in a restaurant where he is the musician and he makes Kurt happy. He didn't want to do this to his husband but can you blame him? If he find another guy because he was taken for granted and neglected.

**Kurt's POV**

I don't know why I did this. I know this is wrong but I've never been this happy since Blaine changed to a workaholic husband.

"You're going home?" Brian asked me as he nuzzled into my neck.

"I have to. Blaine is always at home now." I told him as I hold his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Well, that's a surprise."

"Yeah, when I look to him he's not the workaholic man that I knew. Something's different". I replied as I remembered what happened a week ago.

_7 days ago, Kurt came home around 7. He was surprise when he saw his husband's car. And when he went inside he found Blaine in the kitchen who prepared a romantic dinner for them._

"_You're early" Kurt said as he looked around._

"_Yeah, I want to surprise you" Blaine replied as he gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek._

"_Well, I am" _

"_Can we start?" Blaine asked as he pulled a chair for kurt._

"_You know, you don't' have to do this"_

"_I want to."_

(Back to present day)

"I told you, you can leave him already." Brian told me as I get up and looked in to the mirror.

"Bri, we talked about this. Not now" I replied as I faced him again. "Now, I have to go. You take care of yourself." I continued

"See you on Monday." Brian, answered back as he gave me a kiss.

**Blaine's POV**

I am going home now, and I know it's too early but I just needed to spend time with my husband.

I arrived at home and notice that Kurt was still probably at work. I change clothes then headed downstairs to cook for dinner.

After I finished our dinner, I took a shower. I want to be still good looking infront of my husband. Then I received a text from him.

"Can't make it to dinner, Need to finish and edit a lot of articles." – Kurt

This has been the 3rd time he didn't come home for dinner. I look around the table, noticing that everything is ready but the reason why I made dinner is not coming home.

I lose my appetite because of Kurt cancelling our dinner. I can't blame him I know how his job works.

After clearing the table, I just slumped on the couch waiting for my husband until I fell asleep.

Then I heard the door creaking, most of the time I am a heavy sleeper but I can't sleep if my partner isn't still at home. I look at clock saying it is 2 in the morning. Then he appeared in the doorway.

"You're still awake?" Kurt asked as he stared at me.

"I am waiting for you." I answered.

"I texted you, you don't have to wait for me, you have work tomorrow."

I didn't reply anymore because something strikes inside of me. It looks like he's pushing me away with what he said.

"I'll go upstairs to sleep now." He told me coldly.

"Yeah, I'll stay here for a while."

Then he's gone. Kurt has been cold to me these past months. And I know I am the one who's at fault for his coldness. I admit I've been workaholic and neglected him but I want to make it up to him. That's why I am trying. If I didn't pushed myself too hard this will not happened. I look around the living room, and saw our wedding picture above the fireplace. We looked so happy and satisfied. I remembered that day, I cried while saying our vows and he did also.

Then I looked at us now, it's not us. It's not Kurt and Blaine. As I see it we were just two different people trying to live together. I don't want to think about it but it keeps bugging me. What if Kurt's having an affair because I can't satisfy him anymore? I don't know what I will do if it's right. But I trust him enough, so I need to erase this idea.

One night, I remember I told him I love you but he didn't answer back.

_Flashback_

_Blaine, just finished reading reports in his office at home and he decided it's time to sleep._

_When he got to the room he found kurt asleep or pretending to be asleep with his back to him._

_He snuggles behind him. But Kurt didn't respond. He knows he's still awake because he just saw him few minutes ago from the bathroom._

_He didn't want to force his husband to be intimate with him. So he just gives him a kiss on the temple and whispered I love you. But as he expected no response from his partner._

**AN: Well there you go that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think of the story? Thanks, Reviews are much,much welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to R.I.B and Fox.**

Their routine continued. Blaine tries to make the marriage work while Kurt looks like he's going to give up on them anytime.

It's been going on for 6 months, and Blaine was suspecting that Kurt might be having an affair that's why it looks like he doesn't care for their marriage anymore.

Kurt's POV

I am with Brian tonight, we met thrice a week and if Blaine is out of town I stayed in his flat.

"Bri, no hickey! Blaine will notice it"

"Hmm. But I had made one already besides he'll not see this, you two hadn't been intimate for months."

"Bri, I'm serious." I told him as I think of some ways to cover this mark.

"Okay, that will be the last one I promise" He said as he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

Then I went to the bathroom to fix myself. Upon returning in the living room I saw him deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" I said as I look at him

"Why, can't you leave him already Kurt?"

"Really? Are we going over this again?" I replied with an annoyed tone.

"I just want to know, you're not happy with him anymore. What's the point in staying in that miserable marriage?"

"I can't leave Blaine he's still my husband."

"And what about me? Who I am to you" He asked as he stand up I can recognize the anger in his voice. "What? Am I just a substitute to what Blaine can't give you?" He continued.

"Bri," I called him trying to make him calm down

"Just tell me why you can't leave him. Do you still love him?"

"He's my husband"

"That's not the answer I am expecting Kurt"

"Okay, Fine you want to hear the truth? I still love Blaine despite of all what is happening to us. I can't just leave him like that. He's not just my husband he's my best friend too."

Brian's POV

I was just stunned to what Kurt had said; It looks like were not going anywhere in this relationship. In the months that were together I expect him to file a divorce but he didn't. I don't want set up like this. That Kurt will come to me then after all that we did he will still be coming home to him. I want to be the best man for him but sadly Blaine is still in that position. He still loves him despite of what is happening to them and I can't compete with that. Kurt will never learn to love me if he's still reserve for him.

Then I heard Kurt sigh, this argument is over I didn't said anything after his revelation.

"I have to go" Kurt said as he picked his stuff and leave my flat.

All I can hear is the silence of my flat and this brought me to the idea that someday Kurt will leave me if things between him and his husband are fine again.

Blaine's POV

As usual, my husband cancelled dinner again. I got used to this but I never stop making dinner for him even I know in the back of my head that he's not coming.

I look at the clock and it displays 10:30 pm, too early for Kurt to go home.

But then I heard the front door opening to my surprise he is here.

"You're early." I told him as I glance at him.

"Yeah," He answered simply as he took his shoes of.

I stared at him, and then I notice a dark mark on his neck as he pulled his scarf off. That looks like a hickey. And I didn't give that because we never made love anymore. I decided not to confront him about that knowing it will just start a misunderstanding between us.

"I'm going to bed" He told me and I notice a changed in his voice like he's caring about me. "Are you not coming?" He continued as he began to walk upstairs.

"I am."

Well this is new, he's different tonight. I wonder what happened. But at least he still cared about me even just this time.

I turned the lights off in the kitchen and living room before joining him to our room.

Kurt's POV

Brian and I had just fight about me divorcing my husband again. Then I burst out and told him the truth I am afraid of losing Blaine. I know I am selfish I'm having an affair but I still want to keep my husband. It's like I am just punishing him for all that the pain he caused me when he was being an ass. Yes, I'm still angry at him but I still love him. I know I act like I don't care about him but deep down I do.

Brian needs reassurance that's the reason why he keeps bugging me to file a divorce. He wants a future with me and I am not sure if I can give it to him.

After the argument I went home and find Blaine sitting in the couch reading a magazine with his glasses on. I saw something beyond what he's doing in front of me. This is the husband I've been missing for years. He's not the workaholic man that I knew because if he is he'll not be here waiting for me to come home. Every night I find him asleep on the couch because he waits for me. I told him that it's not necessary but he insists. And I remember one night when he whispered I love you before dozing off to sleep. He didn't force me to make love with him because for months we haven't done that.

He seemed surprise when I asked him about him coming to bed tonight. I usually left him in the couch and it's his own decision if he's going to bed or not.

And I just realized that I didn't consider my husband's feeling if he found out what's going on with me. This will break us, I am aware of that but in the end I chose to cheat on him.

After taking a cold shower and finishing my moisturizing routine I found Blaine on the bed staring in an empty space. He was wearing a black boxers and a white t-shirt. We didn't say anything to break the silence. I slid beside him and he turns the lights off.

Then again that night he whispered I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the new character, all belongs to R.I.B. and Fox.

Blaine's POV

It was still the same I thought that the night he asked me to come to bed will be a progress on fixing our marriage but I am wrong.

Tonight I decided to go to a bar and have a couple of drinks to forget everything. It's been a while since I had a drink. While I was busy drinking my 3rd beer someone called my name as I turned around I saw my two best friends Wes and David.

"What are you two doing here in New York?" I asked as I gave them a hug.

"Work, and why are you here in a bar alone and drowning yourself to alcohol" Wes said when they settled beside me and start drinking too.

"Nothing, just unwinding for a bit" I lied

"How's Kurt?"

"He's great; he just came home last night from Paris."

Then David and Wes looked at each other like they know something's going on.

"What's wrong?"

"We saw Kurt 3 days ago in the hotel where we are staying" David confessed

"Are you sure it's him?" I confirmed as I drink my beer straight.

"Yeah, it was him. You should stop drinking Blaine you're drunk already."

"We can drive you home" David suggested

"its fine, I can go home safely. Don't worry about me"

Wes and David didn't argue with me anymore. They sit in silence with me until "I knew it even before you guys told me that he's seeing someone" I break down in front of my two best friends. "My marriage is on the rocks and I don't know how to fix it anymore. I can't blame him, this is all my fault in the first place."

Kurt's POV

Brian and I settled our argument. He said sorry for pushing me again and he'll wait until I'm ready. I looked at the clock it says 1 am and Blaine isn't still here. I tried to call him but he's out of reach, I called his office saying he left at 7 pm. I'm worried about him.

When I heard footsteps downstairs I hurriedly went down to find him taking his coat and shoes off. I can smell alcohol all over him.

"You drive home drunk?"

"Yeah, why do you even care about me driving drunk?" he asked sarcastically.

I am surprised by his comment then I remembered that he's drunk. His true feelings are expressed if he's drunk. I looked at him, he looks so miserable and bags are under his eyes seems like he didn't get any sleep at all.

"You should take a bath"

"no, I'll be fine"

"Let's get you to bed" I insist. I still care for him and I can't leave him like this. He may choked on his own vomit and die.

"No thanks, I'll sleep on the couch"

This causes me to yell at him. He's being stubborn again.

"What the hell Blaine! I am trying to take care of you but all you did is shrug me off. I thought you want us to work?" I yelled at him.

"Don't pretend that you cared for me because you didn't. Yes I want our marriage to work, I tried everything but you're the one who gave up on us already."

"So I am the problem now?" I spat at him.

"I did not say that" He says calmly how can he switch emotion quickly? Maybe it's one of the effects of alcohol.

No one bothered to break the silence between us. I can see the tears forming on his eyes.

"You're punishing me for what I did, I understand that and I'll do everything for you to take me back. But you never game the chance to. I prepared and asked you for dinner but you turned me down and the one that hurt's the most is you cancelling our anniversary date.

_Flashback_

_It's our 5__th__ anniversary and I know that Blaine prepared something for this day. I also want to reminisce this day even just today we can forget what we're going through. _

_I checked on brian to cancel our date for today, he didn't answer my call so I went to his flat. I have few hours to prepare for our date. _

_Then I found him on his bed sneezing and shaking. He was sick and I decided to take care of him. When I checked the clock it was 7:30 pm I am 30 minutes late as I was about to get up and leave. Brian hold my hand and says "please, stay just tonight"._

_End of flashback _

Tears start to flow on my cheeks; I didn't notice that I am crying as I listen to my husband.

"I feel that there is someone but I keep disregarding that idea off, because I trust you enough to suspect on you. I want you to be honest with me is there someone?"

I can't lie to him anymore so I told him the truth.

"Yes" I answered softly.

"How long?"

But I did not answer that question.

"You're pretending to me that you want us to work but in the end I am the only one who's trying" He said as he started to cry.

"How could you say that?"

"If you want this to work you should had left him, but you didn't."

"What did you see in him?" Blaine asked as he stand beside a mirror.

"He made me feel love and wanted"

"And I didn't make you feel like that?" He asked with exasperation.

"Yes, because you're world revolved around your fucking business!"

"That's not true!"

"You're still trying to prove yourself to your dad"

I knew that I hit him hard on that comment. Then I saw him knock off the mirror beside him. His hand starts to bleed.

"How did we end up on this?"

"I don't know" is the only answer I can give him at this moment.

I am crying hysterically right now.

"I've made a fool out of myself. I saw the signs but I disregarded it all. I am sorry Kurt that I am not the man you married 5 years ago. I am sorry that I didn't make you feel love. You don't know that every time I stayed late at the office I am thinking of you and the ways I can make it up to you. Yes I want to prove something to dad, that I am not a failure but I guess I am I can't even satisfy my husband. I am working hard not for myself but for us because I want us to have a family. Remember the time we talked about kids, you says you want one and I want to be ready for that. But I guess that's not happening anymore. I can't blame you but you should have told me earlier and stop pretending to care because that's what hurts the most"

All this time I never considered his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to R.I.B. and Fox. **

**I suggest you listen to Toni Braxton's "How could an angel break my heart" just to set you in the mood for this chapter.**

Blaine's POV

I was right all the time. The late night phone calls and hotel receipts mean something that Kurt is seeing someone. I don't know what to feel, I drove away from home the alcohol effect had subsided by this time because of everything that happened tonight. I keep driving and driving even I don't know where am I going. It hurts too much to know that my husband is seeing and loving someone that is not me.

Kurt's POV

It's all done now; I don't know where this will take us. I understand that both of us have needs but I just thought of my own so selfish of me. I waited for my husband to come home and because of the exhaustion I feel asleep.

6:00 am

I heard something cracking downstairs, I quickly wore my bathrobe and went down to find him sitting in the couch with his bags behind him.

"You're leaving"

"Yeah, we both know that even I stay here with you it will not do anything to this marriage. I can't stay with you for now because it hurts like hell and when I see you I feel that everything is just a lie and I don't know what to believe anymore" Blaine said as he got up and picked his bags leaving me behind.

After he left, I went to the closet room and started to breakdown again when I saw that all his clothes were gone now. When I passed to his office at home I found his wedding ring beside our picture together. I stared at the picture and it just reminds me of all the good times that we had.

_Flashback_

_It was Dad's birthday and we all have to go home in Ohio for that. But sadly Blaine can't come because of some crisis at work. Most of the New Directions members are present even Mr. Schue. I was staring at the dance floor Carole and Dad is dancing same with Finn and Rachel. When I heard someone cleared his throat behind me I was about to give a lecture on that person on how rude that is when._

"_May I have this dance?" Blaine asked_

"_What are you doing here?" I asked with surprise. I never thought he'll make it._

"_Well, I chose to spend time with my husband rather than to sit on a chair for hours solving problems which have no explanation." Blaine said as he take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. _

"_I can't believe this" I exclaimed_

"_You have to, because I am here and I'm not going to let you be alone here by yourself while the others are dancing with their special someone." _

"_I love you" I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled to his neck._

"_I love you too, so much" he replied when he gave me a kiss on the lips. The kiss that always take my breath away._

_We are unaware that Puck took a photo of us while we're doing that._

_End of Flashback._

Blaine's POV

I left home and checked in a hotel while I still don't know what to do with myself. I hope that this is just a bad dream and if it is I want to wake up now, But it wasn't a dream this is all real. I have to compose myself first if I want to repair my marriage. I took a shower, and change my clothes which I've been wearing since yesterday. I called my secretary to file me and indefinite leave; then finally I booked a flight going home in Ohio. Maybe Lima will give me reasons why I should fix my marriage and somehow I hope it I'll find myself there again.

Kurt's POV

I called Blaine's office and they told me that he is on indefinite leave. I know why he left, because he can't stay with his cheater husband and I don't expect him to forgive me easily. Maybe we both need time to heal and to think about saving our relationship. I need to make things right again and the first step is breaking up with him.

I arrived at Brian's flat he was sitting in a corner, playing his guitar when he saw me coming.

"Hey" he said as he tried to give me a kiss but I avoid it.

"Blaine, knows about us already"

"Oh, well what do you want to do now?" he asked when he sits in front of me so we can talk eye to eye.

"I have to make things right"

Brian just silently listens to me.

"I love you, you made me happy and I know deep inside that you don't want our set up, you want a future with me I can see that but I can't give it to you." I said to him tearfully this confession breaks my heart because I don't want to hurt Brian too.

"You're going to fight for your marriage." He stated.

"I will, it will not be easy but I'll do everything."

"What about us?"

"Blaine left home today, I know that I treated him like he doesn't exist but seeing him leave in front of me, it wakes me up to the reality that this is wrong. We shouldn't have done this mistake in the first place." I looked into his eyes and notice that he is starting to cry. Then I continue "You're a great guy Bri, and you deserve someone more than me. Someone who can give his all to you and I am not that person I am sorry."

"But, I love you" he interjected.

"I know and I do too but I love my husband more." I told him truthfully.

"Please don't do this, I will not push you anymore in filing divorce just please don't leave me."

"I am sorry, but I can't do this anymore Bri, you have to understand that I can't be unfair to you and to Blaine." I said as I gather myself and went to the front door "goodbye Brian and thank you".

Brian's POV

He still chose him. It was still him all this time why can't I be enough to him? I did everything for him to love me back. I wish he met me first before he met Blaine, I wish I was his first love because maybe that will give me a chance to be the first one before Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to R.I.B and Fox**

Blaine's POV

It was midnight now and I am still awake. I should be tired because of everything but I wasn't. I get up and stared at the view of New York, all the lights and everything they make NY alive and awake. Then I remembered what brought me here in the first place, because living here is a dream that Kurt and I build together while we are still stuck in Ohio. We want to live here for the reason that we are more accepted here than in our hometown but I guess we were both wrong. Yes, we have enjoyed living here and that's one of the reasons why we are in this situation. We forgot that relationship comes first before anything, before work and even before pride.

Next Day

I arrived at Ohio and decided to visit the person that I miss the most my mom.

"Hi mom, I don't know what to do anymore. I am losing in the battle of fighting for my marriage and it's all been my fault. If I didn't neglect him he'll never seek for other man's attention and love. And I am not sure if we can get through this. Because everything hurts so much."

I chose to go home instead of staying in a hotel. Dad is base in Chicago so I am not expecting someone at home.

As I arrive home, I looked at my surroundings and it brings me up all the memories of my family.

"Blaine?"

When I turned around to look at the person calling me I saw my dad. Dad and I aren't in bad terms but aren't in good terms also. He's just my boss not my father that's the way I see our relationship. I am aware that he still avoid talking about my sexuality he still can't accept that he had a gay son.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I am on a vacation, what's wrong?" He inquired with concern.

"I thought you're in Chicago so I went here at home"

"Where's your husband?"

"I left home dad" That's all I can say to him when tears starts flowing again. Why can't I stop crying? Right now I don't need a boss figure but a father and I hope just this time he'll be one. I saw dad walked closer to me.

"What?"

"I…." I can't even force the words to come out. Then I begin to breakdown again.

"Come here." That's all he said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"My marriage is a mess" was all that I can say.

After I calmed down Dad and I sit in front of the fireplace.

"You pushed yourself too hard on work," my dad told me as he took a sip of his tequila.

I didn't replied, this is the second time dad and I have a serious chat that doesn't involve business. The first one was after Sadie Hawkins dance I am also a mess that time like now.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I gave you the company because I trust you. I am so proud of you even I am not too showy about it. And I'm sorry if at first I can't accept your sexuality. I realized that it's just the two of us after mom passed away. And I know she wants us to get along. I'm sorry son that it takes dad a lot of time" He said as he stares at the fire in front of us.

It is true that dad is not showy in his feelings. He's a man who keeps his emotions inside of him and the only person who can see him deep inside is my mom.

"You don't know how long I wanted to hear that. I apologize too for being stubborn since I came out of the closet. I always consider my feelings that you can't accept me but I didn't know that you too are going to a rough time accepting me."

"Remember the time when you were 5 years old and I left home?"

"Yeah, Mom was crying every night after you left. I kept asking her what's wrong but she always says that even if she tells me what's going on I'll never understand because I am too young".

"Your mom had an affair; we kept it to you because we don't want you to be affected by our situation."

"What?" I said suddenly upon hearing dad's words. Mom had an affair? And they kept it from me for so many years.

"He's a friend of your mom in the country club". Dad uttered softly, I can see that he's still uncomfortable talking about this.

"Why?"

"Like you, I drowned myself to work and I didn't notice that I've left you and your mom behind while in the first place you two are the reason why I am working so hard."

"How did you forgive mom?" I never knew this side of dad, for me he's a strong man who can take everything thrown at him.

"I love her too much and because we had a kid. That's the two reasons why I fought for our marriage. Besides the reason why mom did it was because of me. And I can't blame her for that."

"I can't believe this."

"That's the reason I left home and didn't come home for months. Little by little mom and I start picking up the pieces of our broken relationship and it's not going to be easy. It's going to step one of the relationship, knowing and trusting each other. I am angry at your mom but mostly I am angry at myself for letting this happen. We went to marriage counsellors and yes they helped but it always depends on the couple if they're going to start over or end everything by a divorce. I admit that it's not easy to trust again, some nights that she comes home late I get paranoid that she's seeing him again. But I saw all moms' effort in fixing our marriage she just doesn't got my trust again, I fall in love to her all over again".

"Why are you telling me this dad?" I asked him as I looked to him. He was now looking at our family picture that is place in the coffee table. It was taken in one of our vacation. It was before I come out to them things are going smoothly; dad and I have a great Father-Son relationship.

"Because I want you to know there are relationships that have been through that and it's not worth giving up son. Especially the relationship you and Kurt have. Give it another shot; you two still have a bright future ahead of you. You even don't have kids yet."

"Where and how will I start dad?"

"I don't know son, but you have to find reasons deep inside your heart why you should save your marriage".

He was right; I need to remember why this marriage is worth saving.

**AN: First of all I'm sorry because it's been a while since the last time I update the story and sorry because this chapter is mostly Blaine's POV. I promise there will be Kurt's in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to R.I.B and Fox**

**Kurt's POV **(He's still in New York)

2 weeks had passed no call or txt from my husband. I have been having nightmares these past nights. I dreamt that Blaine was involved in an accident and he was in coma.

I was awakening from my thought when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed. I can sense that she's excited.

"Hey cedes." I greeted back. I tried my best to sound happy.

"Are you here in Ohio?"

"What? Why would I be there?" I asked curiously, as I remember dad's not celebrating his birthday this month and there's no New Directions reunion so what's the point of going to Ohio?

"I saw Blaine today at Lima Bean I thought you're here too." She said with the sound of hopefulness that she can see me.

"Blaine's there at Ohio?"

"Yes, so are you here too?"

"Uhm no cedes, I'm still here in New York." I informed my best friend. While I was busy making coffee for myself for the nth time just to release some stress.

"Then why you're dearest husband is here in Ohio alone?"

"Blaine and me are having problems right now and we were separated for now" I honestly confessed to her.

"Aren't you planning on going home? Now that you know he's here."

"I don't think it will be a good idea cedes, he needs time and I have to respect that."

**Blaine's POV**

So I've been here in Ohio for two weeks, mending myself little by little. I'm in Lima Bean almost every day and the truth is I miss my husband so bad but I can't go back to him, not yet I'm still not ready to see him and talked about our problems.

Now that Dad went back to Chicago I am always alone at home. I'm currently sitting in the corner having my 4th coffee this day when someone called my name.

"Blaine?"

When I turned around I was surprised to see Sebastian Smythe.

"Sebastian"

"What are you doing here in Ohio?" He asked as he takes the sit infront of me. He stills the same always aggressive.

"I'm on a break." I said simply. How many times did I turn him down? And yet it's like he's still want to have a relationship with me,

"Well, I am surprised you're not with your hubby for the first time."

I suddenly became tense when he said it. I don't want him to know what's going between me and Kurt.

"Let me guess, so you two are having problems and separated for a while now that's why you're in Ohio alone while he stayed in New York." He said with a smug.

What the hell, how did he know all of that?

"How" I didn't even finish my sentence when he speaks again.

"I just know, upon looking at you. It's like you're whole world breakdown in front of you. I think I'm a psychic or something." He says with a laugh.

"So I guess you're married now." I stated to him avoiding the topic of my marriage.

"No, I don't prefer settling down"

"Still the same Sebastian Smythe."

"And still the same Blaine Anderson, you know my offer still stands." He told me with a wink. Okay, he's flirting with me again.

"That's silly, were not high school anymore." I said with a fake laugh.

"I am serious"

"Come on Sebastian, You know I'm married" I told him as I was about to raise my ring finger then I realize I wasn't wearing it.

"You're not happy in your marriage, I can see that. And you don't even wear your wedding ring"

"I can't cheat on Kurt, yes we've been struggling but I know we can get through this. So stop telling me that Kurt's not good enough for me!" I snapped at him as I leave the coffee shop. I was sick and tired of him and all his flirty acts.

**A month has passed. **

Blaine still hasn't called his husband yet. Today he was sitting quietly in the park, when an old man sits beside him.

"You're waiting for your kid?" The old man asked, he looks like he's in his late 50's.

"Uhm, no. I have no kid sir." Blaine answered the old man with a smile.

"You should have one; they'll bring out the best in you and will make the marriage stronger." He suggested as he looked around like he was waiting for someone.

"Yeah, it's just my partner and I haven't talked about it."

They were interrupted in their small chat when another old man arrived. This one is more fashionable than the first one and when Blaine looked at him he can see Kurt when they get old.

He was surprise to what he saw; the old man who was sitting beside him holds the other man's hand. And they looked at each other. He knows that look, the look of love and adoration.

"I'll go get our coffee" The second man said as he let go of his partner's hand when he notice that they're not alone.

"Okay,"

"Sorry, you have to see that."

"No, it's okay sir. You're?" He didn't bothered to finish the sentence because he knew he just want to make sure.

"Yeah, we both are. He's my partner for 25 years we just came to Ohio for vacation. It surprises me, that you're not disgusted by seeing 2 old gay men."

"No, I mean I know how it feels to do that simple gestures and everything. Even you want to make him feel special in front of other people; you can't because you need to consider others. Especially here in Ohio, they're not too open about homosexuality."

"So you're gay too?" The old man asked with a surprise.

"I am."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, where's your partner?"

"He's in New York, we were having some problems." Maybe this old man will taught him something about relationship. And Blaine hoped that it will help him see the light to save his marriage.

"Problems are inevitable in marriage son. They made the relationship stronger believe me."

"What if the problems cannot be fix anymore?"

"There's no problem with no solution, all you have to do is communicate with each other and remind yourself why you entered to the relationship. Time will come you'll learn to forgive because in the first place you love each other. Yes what's done is done both of you made mistakes and we can't undo it we wished we can but we can't. But above all this one things for sure the problems are not worth it to lose the relationship you build for years."

"I am afraid it will happen again."

"Does he love you?"

"Yeah."

"Then trust him, even it's going to be hard. People commits mistake because something or someone pushed them to their limits that they can't take it anymore. Remember this, It always takes two to tango." The old said as his partner holding two coffees.

"Well nice talking to you son, and I hope you and your partner will figure this out." Then the old man walked away with his partner.

Blaine stared at the old couple, they never hold hands anymore the way they did when they saw each other. The brush of their shoulders and the smiles they gave to each other are enough to show their love.

He wants Kurt and him to be like that to grow old together. But where they will start? It's too broken to be fixed. He's not sure if Kurt's break up with the guy. Then he remembered what the old man said that this problem is not worth it to lose the relationship they build for years. He knows time will come that he'll be able to forgive Kurt and the wound will heal. But for now, they have to take things slow like what his dad said going back to the step one.

And he was right this old man will give him a reason why he should fight and save his marriage.

**Kurt's POV**

I am at home most of the time, busy reading the articles for the February Issue. Then one article caught my eyes this is for the relationship page, guess what the topic is.

INFIDELITY blaring out in front of me in red bold letters, it's like I am being punished for what I did. When I begin to read the article my phone starts to ring without looking at the caller I.D. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered quickly, but there's no response on the other line so I asked again when….

"Kurt" The voice uttered my name softly.

I know this voice, finally after ignoring me for a month he had bothered to call me.

"Blaine."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not calling you for a month."

"I understand, are you okay?" What the hell, why did I ask that? Of course he's not okay.

"We need to talk." Those four words made me drop the article I am holding. I knew this day will come and I don't know how to face it.

"Yeah" was all that I can say. I know I should be begging to him this time for all what happened but I know my husband he'll not appreciate my sincerity if I do it over the phone.

"I'm coming home tomorrow."

I don't know what to expect tomorrow, a lot of things are running on my mind now. What if he's filing a divorce? But whatever his decision is I need to respect that because it was my entire fault.

"Okay, I'll be here tomorrow."

"I have to go." Blaine told me hurriedly

Then the line was dead. I don't assume that he'll come back to me just like that. I know my husband enough and this will not be easy but I'll do everything for him to take me back.

But there's no hurt in hoping that I'll see Blaine here at home like the old times.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to R.I.B. and Fox. **

Kurt's POV

He's coming home tomorrow and I suddenly felt nervous and paranoid. The what ifs are beginning to flood my mind. I almost forgot the article I was reading before the call.

I have to prove to Blaine that I want us to work and how sorry I am for doing that.

**Next Day**

**Blaine's POV**

The busy city of New York welcomed me when I arrived. It's been a month since I left home. I don't know how to face Kurt after all what happened, but I need to do this and I can't run away from our problems anymore.

Courage Blaine. That's what I always tell myself.

**Kurt's POV**

I was keeping myself busy today, I cleaned the house the floor is shiny as ever. I felt like I'm suffering from OCD now because I want everything clean and perfect when Blaine arrives home.

I didn't even bother to sleep last night because I am thinking of what will happened when I saw Blaine again.

I looked at the clock it was 8 pm already and Blaine wasn't still here. The cold atmosphere gives me shiver so I decided to set up the fireplace.

When suddenly I heard the front door creaked, my body tense knowing my husband had arrived.

"Kurt," Blaine called me as he entered the living room.

I know he doesn't get enough sleep too because there are bags under his eyes, and a scruff on his jaw. He loses weight also. I made him like this. We were both miserable because of what I did.

"Blaine," I replied, I fight the urge to hug him because I am afraid that he'll push me away so I settled myself giving him a soft smile.

"Do you want anything?" I asked, starting a conversation as he sits beside me. He was staring at the fireplace look deep in thought.

"No, I'm fine. I'm impressed that you know how to set up the fireplace now." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you taught me countless times so I learned."

No one bothered to talk, we're just watching the fire in the fireplace, when..

"Are you filing a divorce?" I asked suddenly. He was surprise to what he heard.

"Do you want me to?" He asked back as he turned to look at me.

"No, I thought you're filing a divorce that's why you want to talk to me. I can't blame you if you did."

"Even after all what happened, that idea never entered my mind. I left because I was hurt and miserable. We both are, I need to find myself again that's why I came back to Ohio and to see if there's a chance of fixing us."

"I am sorry; I know it isn't enough for what I did. If I can turn back time, I'll never let this happened. I am too selfish always thinking of me, that's the reason why are we here in this situation. I miss you Blaine and I don't know how to fix this." I told him as tears starts to fall down on my cheeks. Blaine was just watching and listening to me intently. I am waiting for him to blame everything to me. I deserve that, but he didn't.

"Don't blame yourself for this, we both have did mistakes here, basically it's mine because I've never been a good partner to you since I became too over focused on work. And I pushed you to do something that I know you don't want to, that is to find another man who can fulfil the role that I had abandoned."

I looked at him, and asked myself how did I become so lucky to have Blaine? I am the one to be punished, I am supposed to be the one saying sorry but he did. This man always surprises me until now. He do things that I expect him not to.

"Did you leave him?"

"Yes, after you left I ended everything that's going between us."

"Why?"

"Because I chose you and if you don't believe me. I understand I have to gain your trust again and I am willing to do everything for that. I want us to work out, to fix this marriage if there's still a chance. I can't lose you." I answered him as I begin to cry again.

"I want us to work too, but I don't know how. You don't know how hard it is for me now not to hug or kiss you, because I miss you so much. And honestly it still hurts deep inside." Blaine was crying too he pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his tears and compose his self.

I just looked at him when he starts to talk again.

"I want us to grow old together; I still want to be the man you needed. And I still want to be your husband" The last line struck me like a lightning, on how a good man my husband is when he said these things.

"I do too"

"Let's take things slow"

"Like going back from the start?"

"Yeah, we both have changed. And we have to learn to love the new us." Blaine told me with a teary smile.

Blaine was right, we have changed a lot, and we have to accept those changes in us. There we will learn why we love each other in the first place and see how special our relationship is. The relationship that was taken for granted by both of us.

So it is settled then we're going to take things slow, were going to work out our marriage. I am contented for now to what will be the arrangement for both of us because it means we have a chance on going back to the old us. The way we were before all of these things happened.

_**After A year of taking things slow…**_

**Blaine's POV**

Kurt and I have been taking our relationship step by step. I still haven't come home; I'm staying at the condominium near the office.

Our set up on going back to the start was awkward at first its like were being teenagers again. The things we did while we are in high school are the things we are doing now like, going coffee dates together before going to work, going out on dinner dates and even giving gifts.

I miss us like this; we even forget that we were best friends first. Best Friends that is honest with each other.

I saw all Kurt's effort in making the marriage work.

_Flashback_

_I was staying up late in the office to finish some contracts. I called Kurt to tell him that I'll be staying late even I am not coming home to him. _

_I looked at the clock and it was past 12 am. Most of the employees went home. Even my secretary, so I was surprised to hear a knock on my door. _

"_Come in." I uttered as I continue to type on my laptop. I am too focused on my work so I didn't bother to see who's at the door. Until…._

"_Coffee, sir?" A voice asked. Wait I knew this voice and when I looked up I saw Kurt holding two coffees and some sandwiches._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" I told him with a smile._

"_You told me that you'll be staying up late so I thought about giving you some extra boost to avoid the sleepiness." _

"_Thank you, but what about your nightly routine sleeping late will give you eye bags and pimples." I commented with a chuckle as I begin to sip the hot coffee._

"_One night of absence will not ruin my skin care regimen."_

"_A company like you will really keep me awake." I said as we started to have our endless talk about our day._

_I did finish all the works at 4 am and Kurt is still luckily awake. His work as an E.I.C. really gotten in him. He can stay awake for hours just with coffee._

_Before going home to our respective places we have our coffee date again even it's early in the morning. We didn't care that we looked like hell and we needed sleep we just want the presence of each other. _

_End of Flashback_

One time, we were sitting in a coffee shop talking about how excited Burt and Carole are for being grandparents soon. When my eyes landed upon Kurt's finger, he is still wearing our ring then I looked at him this is the man that I met 15 years ago. He's still fabulous as always, I miss his laugh or even his smile that always made my heart melt. I miss the way we are open and honest with each other. In short I miss the old us.

I was distracted in thinking when Kurt said something.

"When are you coming home?" Kurt asked as he looked into my eyes. I didn't reply because I don't know if I am ready yet.

"I know, I agree to our arrangement. Sorry I didn't mean to rush you. Forget that I said that." He says quickly.

"You don't have to say sorry." I told him as I gave him a smile.

"I have a trip in Paris for a month, for some fashion business"

"You take care there."

"I will" Kurt replied with a smile as I said those 4 words.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all belongs to R.I.B. and Fox. This will be the last chapter of this story and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. There will be sequel on this story "Second Chance" hope you'll read it too. **

**Blaine's POV**

The following week, Kurt flew to Paris leaving me alone. This time also gives me some space to think about everything. Am I ready to start again? Ready to take a chance with my husband?.

Days passed, I am badly missing him even we called each other every night before going to bed. Like in high school our nightly routine before sleeping was to call and check up on each other.

Last night he didn't call me instead he just texted me earlier yesterday that he'll not be able to call because they're staying late and he didn't want to wake me up.

I visit Rachel and Finn today. Rachel was blooming as ever and Finn was in good shape too.

"So how are your weeks without Kurt?" Rachel questioned as she gives me something to drink.

"Dull." I said simply.

"Are you still living in your condominium?" Finn asked while rubbing Rachel's feet as they sit close together.

"You're missing Kurt. I can see it in you eyes." Rachel teased. She's still annoying as ever.

"Honestly, I am fighting the urge to follow him there." I replied with a laugh. Because it is true I am missing Kurt so bad.

"Dude, I don't want to interfere with yours and my brothers set up. But I need to ask this, why haven't you moved back yet?"

"I don't think I am ready."

Then Rachel butted in "When will you be Blaine? You two have been going on this arrangement for a year"

I didn't answered Rachel because she has a point, it's been a year that were taking things slow and I know deep inside me I want to move back with him I am just afraid to take the risk again.

"You still love my brother?"

"I do, nothing had changed"

"Come home Blaine, Kurt just doesn't want to rush you but every day when the doorbell rings he's expecting that it will be you and your coming home to him, and honestly you're not going to fix this if you two were not going to work this out together as a married couple not like boyfriends."

"I know we don't have the right to pry on the two of you, but we're your family and we want the two of you to be happy. We're sorry if we are overstepping in your boundaries." Finn told me with an apologetic smile.

"It's all right; I really need an advice from a couple like you. I mean I adored your relationship because despite of everything you two ended with each other and looked at you now, you're having a baby."

When I came home that night that when reality hits me. I came home to an empty condo I looked at my surroundings it was all dull.

Without my husband my life was empty and boring. Before all of this happened, I always looked at the time where I will go home and see my husband cooking dinner for us. Then after dinner, we're going to cuddle together in front of the fireplace and talked about how our day went. It's like all the stress in my body was released every time I looked at my husband. I miss all those times, I miss having my husband beside me.

I thought about what Rachel said to fix this we have to work out as a married couple. And I know in myself I am ready.

And now I realize where I will start..

A month had passed, Kurt came home from Paris. 2 days from now is his birthday and I asked Rachel and Finn together with the New Directions to arrange a surprise party for him.

**Kurt's POV**

It was my birthday tomorrow and sadly my husband just called and he was going on a business trip tomorrow. Blaine and I were still taking things slow. Rachel asked me to free my schedule tomorrow so I can celebrate with her and Finn. She was due next month and the family can't wait for the arrival of the twins. A little bit of jealousy was in me because I also want to have kids too but for now I am satisfied with Blaine and I couldn't ask for more than that.

_**Next day…..**_

Finn and Rachel picked me up at 6pm.

"Where are you two taking me?"

"You'll see!" Rachel answered excitedly.

"Don't worry bro, you're going to enjoy this night." Finn told me with a big smile.

I can see that these two are up to something. They were excited for my birthday more excited than me.

As soon as we arrive at the place Rachel asked me to cover my eyes.

"Is this really necessary to cover my eyes?" I asked annoyingly.

"Yes, and please stop asking a lot of question I might deliver the twins soon if you don't stop asking me."

"Fine. You really use your condition to stop me."

"Because I know you wouldn't want me to see deliver the baby in your birthday."

After 20 steps I heard the opening of the door. I swear if Finn and Rachel are playing pranks on me they'll be dead after this.

When I begin to pull of the cover in my eyes…..

"Surprise!"

As I opened my eyes, I saw my family and friends beaming at me. I was speechless as they hugged and greeted me. The place was beautifully decorated, there's a stage where the New Directions will give performances

"Happy Birthday Son" Dad said as he hugged me tight. It's been a while since I saw my dad and I miss him.

"Thanks dad."

As the people calmed down and settle into their seat, I felt incompleteness because Blaine isn't here.

"Who prepared this?" I asked Rachel as we begin to take our sit.

"Me." A voice answered behind me, when I turned around I am more surprise to see Blaine standing there with a big smile.

"Happy Birthday!" Blaine greeted me as he gives me a tight hug.

"I thought you're in" I didn't even finished my sentence when

"I lied, because I wanted to surprise you". He said sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck.

The party started; of course New Directions provides the entertainment. I was sitting with the family together with Blaine.

Puck, Artie, Sam and Mike performed their own rendition of train's If it's love. When I looked at my husband he was fidgeting like something is bothering him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, enjoy your birthday." He smiles as we continued to watch the boys.

Then the time for giving messages arrived. Dad was the first one to give the speech.

"Happy birthday son, Looked at you now I can see that you're not my boy anymore. I am sure that mom will be proud if she's here with us. I have a lot of doubts as you grow up not just because I have to raise you alone, but because you're special and I am afraid that people will not treat you the way you should be treated. But all of these worries and fears little by little decreases as I saw you reached your dreams and settled down. I know the reason why God hasn't take me after the first attack was because He wants me to see you like this, and this time I know I am ready if he's going to take me because I know you're in good hands. I love you son, always remember that."

"I love you too dad" I whispered to him as he went back to his seat beside me.

Then the next one after Dad and Carole was my brother.

"Uh, what do I say again?" Finn asked his self loudly, still the same Finn even now he's having twins he's still oblivious to things.

"Happy birthday bro, I am happy to see you happy and I can't believe were getting old too fast. I know you didn't want to mention your age, but I really wanted to know. How old are you?" he asked innocently, as the crowd started to laugh. If I could throw my shoes at him I'll do that. He knows I don't like talking about getting old.

"I'm 30" I said loudly, as I rolled my eyes on him.

"Yeah, 30 years old meaning there's still a bright future for you and Blaine. There is something I want to see you do bro." Finn stated seriously.

"I want to see you to be a dad because I know you'll make a good one." He continued as he went down to give me a hug like he did on Dad and Carole's wedding.

I was touched by Finn's message. Who knows this brother of mine can give a speech like that?

It was Rachel's turn and she was beautiful than ever even she's pregnant.

"Hi my best gay friend, Happy birthday. Looked at us now finally achieving our dreams and I'm happy because we made it together, if there's someone who really knows me beside my husband of course, it was you. Yes, we had our fights but it was because we're both competitive and that's the reason why we are best friend in the first place."

I gave her a hug as she returned to our table. I looked at my side to see that my husband wasn't there anymore. And Finn too after helping Rachel went down the stage he never returned to our table.

Then the lights dimmed and the spotlight focused on the stage. All the New Directions boys came out on the stage. I haven't seen my husband sing for years and if he sings now it will be an enough gift for my birthday. The crowd was watching the boys silently, I saw Blaine smiled at me as he and puck started to play the guitar while the others are backed up. I listened carefully as the strings starts to made sounds then I heard his voice again.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me, feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see but there's one thing left to do._

_Now that the weight has lifted love has surely shifted my way"_

I was crying the time they made to the chorus not just because my husband was singing again but there is something inside of me that hopes this signal that Blaine is ready again.

_Marry Me Today and every day, _

_Marry Me If I ever get the nerve to say, Hello in this cafe _

_Say you will Mm-hmm Say you will Mm-hmm _

_Promise me you'll always be _

_Happy by my side I promise to _

_Sing to you when all the music dies _

_And marry me today and everyday _

_Marry me If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _

_Say you will Mm-hmm say you will Marry me _

_Mm-hmm _

My mind was clouded with everything, why is Blaine singing this to me?

As they finished the song, my husband was left alone at the stage.

"You never looked old to me Kurt, for me you're still the one I fell in love with in high school. A few people here know what we've been through and it's not easy I admit. Those things taught me a lot and it proves to me my life is incomplete without you. We both learned and that's what all matters. What is important at the end were still together."

I was crying already to Blaine's speech I looked at my side to see Carole and Rachel sniffing. Then he went down stage to see me.

"Hey don't cry." He commented as he wipes my tears.

"You mean all of that?" I asked with a sniff.

"Of course, I want us to start again and I hope you'll do something for me."

"Anything." I answered.

Then he kneeled down in front of me and opens a blue velvet box with a ring in it. Before I was the one who proposed to him and I can't believe he's doing this after all what I did.

"Marry me again?"

"Of course, always!" I answered with a tearful smile.

I heard the crowd cheered and applauded. When Blaine hugs me I started to cry again.

"Thank you. For giving us another chance" I told him as we pulled back.

"I love you too much to give up on us. It's just that I needed time to find myself. The Blaine that you love since high school. Don't cry, were going to start again okay?"

I was not aware that Finn and Rachel start to sing a duet song. A classic song by Eddie Rabbit and Crystal Gale.

This is the wedding song of Dad and Mom. I remembered Mom telling me about this that this is their first dance as a married couple.

"Can I have this dance?" Blaine asked as he offered his hand. With a smile a happily took his hand as we went to the dance floor where other couples are started to dance also.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just missed mom. It's their wedding song." I told him as we danced sweetly.

"I'm sure she's proud of you wherever she is." He reassured me with a smile.

"If she's here, she'll love you. Not just because you're my husband but because you're a good man."

We just continued to dance to the slow beat of song. Now Rachel and Finn went down stage to have their moment too after finishing the song.

"We're going to make our marriage work out together okay? You know what I figured out after all of this."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"We keep our feelings to ourselves. And we forgot that we started as best friends who frankly told each other about their feelings even it hurts. Because of that we don't hide anything to each other. Before we became a couple we were best friends who got each other's back and this marriage is just not about being a husband to each other but being the old us even before we got together." Blaine says seriously as we looked at each other's eyes.

I remembered the time I talked to him in the auditorium after the play, the way we adore and give each other another chance because of our mistakes. It's the same tonight. It looks and feels like this.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kurt."

It's still Blaine in the end even I turned to lookout for somebody my heart will always be with my husband.

That night, Blaine came home; I was surprise to find his bags in the living room.

"You don't know how many times I've cried just to see you go home to me again."

"I'm not going again I promise. I'll never leave you alone like that again. What happened between us is a proof that work and business is not important to me if it involves you and my marriage."

"The marriage comes first before anything." I said.

"Yes, you and me before anything." He replied with a smile as he gives me the kiss I've been missing since all of this happened.

Even were married for 5 years, Blaine kissing me still take my breath away like in high school. I am always left speechless because until now I can't believe I am love by a man like him.

I don't believe in God, but if he really exists I wanted to say thank you for giving me a husband like Blaine.

In the end maybe it all happened for a reason, because fate wants us to find our old selves the one we lose along the way. But one's things for sure we learned a lot to what happened in our marriage. And these lessons will serve as a reminder that whatever the problem is we should work it out together even it takes a lot of effort and if it means we have to let go of each other for a while.

[


End file.
